Tsunas Hells Angel
by Tsuna-Renato-Sinclare31
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi has been blinded since the age of 6. He is now 13-years-old. And since the age of 6 and a half, he has been a hacker, and you might be wondering how? and since the age of 7, he has been a hitman. Read to find out the rest.
1. Chapter 1

_Tsuna's Pov_

So They say I am no longer able to see, huh?

Why...?

WHy...?!

WHY AM I NO LONGER ABLE TO SEE?!

I don't want to loose this. The ability to see everyone that I care for. The ability to see what everything will look like and who everyone will grow up to look like. I have lost the ability to see how I look, I have lost the ability to see my mom smiling at me, or my friend, my one and only friend. I can no longer see anything...  
.

.

.

.

.  
Or so I thought...

And I know that a certain hitman tutor is coming to me to get me to be a Mafia Leader. More specifically the Vongola Decimo. Would it be right to act as if I am a Dame, just to protect my identity? Maybe. Would it be funny to trick the worlds greatest hitman? Hell yes. Am I probably gonna die? Yes.

Is it worth it all? Yes. Yes it is very much worth it.

 **For a sky to be blind his entire life**

 **being made fun of,**

 **being called names**

 **and not knowing what will be coming for him, because he is blind. It terrifies him, because he doesn't know who or what is coming for him. Though he still does defy things, just like how his hair defies gravity no matter what. Even though he is blind, he is using it to his advantage by heightening his other 5 senses.**

 **Sawada Tsunayoshi was blinded at the age of 6. Since then he has been very cautious about the world outside his own. Because he was blinded at such a young age he had developed a 6th and 7th sense, both to help him with replacing his sight. Which has been very helpful to him.**

 **What if he is an infamous hacker and hitman, called Angelo_Del_Cielo_Nevoso27? He also went by many other names, such as Cieli Dei Cieli and Il Cielo Cieco. What if he just so happens to know when the hitman tutor is coming? What if he just plays Dame and oblivious?**

 **What will he do if his secret is found out?**

 **What if this said hitman has the red string of fate connected to him that connects him to a certain blind sky?**

 **What if this certain hitman is the blind sky's Hell Angel?**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Bold"- Author's note  
**

 _"Italic"- Other languages  
_

 _"~Italics~"- Sounds_

'Normal'- Thoughts

"Normal"- Talking

"Underline"- Tsuna writing on the notepad  


 _"Underline and Italic"- singing  
_

 _ **"Bold, Italic, and Underlined"- People's P.O.V./places/years  
**_

* * *

 **~How is it that I ended up like this?~**

 _ **Tsuna's P.O.V.  
6-years-old in the Hospital  
**_

'Why is it that I am no longer able to see? I am no longer able to see what would be my world for the rest of my life, but now my world is nothing but the pitch black of nothingness. I want to go back in time and stop what was happening. I wish I had only listened to my mom, instead of just running away from her...it would of saved me so much pain.

But of course, I don't listen when I should. I guess this is what I get for not listening to my mom and ignoring her. I guess that I will continue to live with this guilt of not listening to her and going and doing _that!_ I got what I deserved anyways.

But if I am no longer able to see, then how am I gonna get around in my life...? How am I going to be able to see my mom's smile again?! I won't..will I ever see it again?' I thought to myself with tears in my eyes, misery and depression engulfing my mind and thoughts. 'I am pretty sure if my mom could read my mind, she would be crying even harder than she already is, and I don't think I could bare that...

As I was thinking that and hearing my mom crying, I suddenly felt a pulse go away from me and suddenly I could see outlines of everything that was within the hospital room that I was placed in. I widened my closed eyes that were behind bandages, and I felt that pulse again and could see the outlines and a bit of shading with it. What I saw, was surprising in every way possible. I saw my mom sitting beside my mom, with the doctor at the foot of my hospital bed, and the heart machine that was hooked up to me. I also saw the IV drip that was attached to my arm. There was about 4-no wait-5 cabinets in the room to both my left and right. There was also a cot set up in the corner, for my mom I guess. There was also a bathroom in it.

I was so shocked that I let out a gasp and let a few tears slip down my cheeks. I felt my mom grab onto my hand in a comforting way, as if to tell me that she was right there beside me no matter what. I let out a soft small smile, that was then cut short with a chocked sob coming from my throat. 'I am able to see in a way that most can't I guess. But none the less, I am so grateful for this gift...' I thought with a soft smile finding its way onto my face.

"Tsu-kun, do you wanna go home with Momma?" My mom asked me with a few of her own chocked sobs, but I can tell that they are not the same kind as my sobs. Her's are sad sobs. Sobs that are meaning that she hates the fact that I can no longer see. I grab my mom's hand and bring it to my face and I give it a light kiss as a way to tell her that I do wanna go home and just spend time with her. "I'm sorry that I...t-t-that I d-d-didn't l-listen to y-you Momma..." I sobbed out, with a chocked sob, I may be able to see what I see now, but I can no longer see the beautiful color of my mom's eyes that I got from her. My mom only sobbed harder and pulled me into a hug that was filled with love, comfort, and forgiveness.

"It's okay, Tsu-kun. I forgive you...Just promise me that you won't ever do that again, and that you will listen to me from now on?" She asked me after she had calmed down from crying a bit. I only nod my head as a way of letting her know that I won't ever do it again and that I would listen to her from now on.

The doctor faked a cough to get our attention. "I am sorry to interrupt your guys' moment and all, but if you are taking him home with you, I need you to fill out the paperwork to get him out and also his prescription papers to get those too." He said. "Also, my name is Doctor Kitsu Revive. Pleased to make your acquaintance, Sawada Nana and Sawada Tsunayoshi." The doctor said with what sounded like a grin on his face from his tone of voice. "Alright." Mom replied to Doctor Kitsu and then turned to me from what I felt, "Tsu-kun, I will be right back, after I finish up all of this paperwork, I will take you out to get your favorite ice cream, and then we'll go back home. Does that sound like a plan, Tsu-kun?" She asked me, in reply I nodded with a smile.

After that, my mom left out of the room following the doctor to get me signed out, but I just touched my bandaged up eyes and fell back into deep thought. I had a feeling that a certain somebody, dunno who it is though, would be finding out here soon and won't even come back home to check up on me and my mom.

I sighed. "This is gonna be a bit hectic for the time being. How am I gonna tell Kyouya?" I ask to nobody in particular. I got answered back by silence, and once again, I sighed with a frown this time. I knew I would have to do so here soon, because I could tell that he was on his way here. My mom comes back after about 20 minutes. I think she was giving me a smile, but then she helped me out of bed and to put on my normal clothes, instead of the hospital gown. That took an all of about 10 minutes, because I didn't sit still. I felt a new presence as my mom finally got me to sit still and got me dressed. This presence was really familiar to me, "Kyouya-kun, why are you here? Tsu-kun is okay, he just got discharged and I am taking him out and then back home." My mom said answering the silent question he was asking and my silent question that I was asking. His reply was the same as always, but I could tell what he was meaning behind it. "Hn." 'Thank god he is okay. Also Tsuna, be more careful, and I got you something.' He then walked up to me from the sound of his footstep.

 _~pulse_ ~ I see Kyouya walking towards me with a stick type thingy. No clue what it is, but oh well. He got right in front of me and handed it to me, by putting it straight into my hands. "...Uh.. Kyouya, what is it that I am holding?" I asked with a straight forward bluntness in my tone of voice. "Hn." 'It is called a Long Cane. You have to tap it from side to side in order to avoid obstacles, and to find your way. Also it can be used to fight people, so it is very handy.' Kyouya said to me. 'He also mentioned something about how I can also use it to fight. I think he was referring to the fact that he would train me in order to be able to fight him again, but this time incorporate the Long cane. Oh well.' I thought to myself as I grinned up at him in gratefulness. "Thank you, Kyouya." I said, grinning still.

 _~pulse~_ I could see Kyouya giving me a small nearly unnoticeable smile. My mom was also giving me a smile too, she put my hand in her's. "Kyouya, dear, do you wanna come along with us? We are going to get ice cream and then head home." My mom asked him, and he replied with a curt nod. I took the long cane and pulled it out to its full length and started to tap it from side to side.

I find it easier to actually walk now, because each time I tap the cane down to the floor, that pulse thingy I felt happens and I could see everything again. "Momma, when do you think that I will be able to have these bandages taken off? I kinda wanna replace them with something more comfortable, like a blindfold or something like it?" I asked her while rubbing the bandages that are around my eyes. My mom answered with "Yes, we could get you something more comfortable to wrap around your eyes." And that was that.

Me, my mom, and Kyouya soon left the hospital and grabbed the ice cream, though as me and my mom were heading home, Kyouya had to leave to patrol Namimori. "Bye-bye Kyouya. See you soon." I said in a childish tone with a grin on my face. "Bye-bye Kyouya-kun," my mom started, "Stay safe on your patrol. Also if you wanna come over for dinner, we are having steak tonight. The one that you love." She finished off with what I would guess is a smile of satisfaction, because Kyouya answered immediately with a, "I'll be there after my patrol." I giggled a bit because of this.

 _ **About 2 and a half hours later  
Tsuna's home  
**_ _ **Tsuna's P.O.V.**_

I walked down stairs, smelling my mom's food from my room, only to walk in on multiple sounds of plates hitting the table, a feast was being prepared instead of the simple steak that Kyouya loves. "Momma, why are you fixing so much food?" I asked her in a curious way. Her reply was almost immediate, "Your Papa is coming home with his boss and a friend of his boss'. Can you tell Kyouya when he gets here that there will be some crowding here soon? Also tell him not to 'Bite them to death'." She asked as she continued to move around the kitchen from the sounds of it. "Yes momma." I replied, in which I got a "Thank you, Tsu-kun."

 _~pulse~_ I "saw" the way to the living room and went to the couch to sit on it. When I got there I started to sit down only to hear the door open and Kyouya came into the Living room to see if I was here, and to ask why my mom was cooking up a feast instead of his simple steak that he loves. "To answer all of your questions, Kyouya. Momma got a call from whom I guess is my Papa and was told that he was coming home for a bit, with his boss, and his boss' friend. And yes the steak is still on. And Momma told me to tell you that it will be getting a little bit crowded here soon, so please do not 'Bite the guests to death.' Her words not mine." I said as he gave me a crazy look, and then only sighed.

* * *

 **a/n: By the way, Kyouya is more or less like a son to Nana and he more or less, like, lives there from how often he comes over to hangout with Tsuna and help out around the house. So when Tsuna says "Momma" towards Kyouya it is because of the fact that he also sees Kyouya as his older brother and refers to his mom as both their mother.**

 **Also, age wise for everyone:**

 **Takeshi: 6**

 **Tsuna: 6 and a half.**

 **Kyouya: 8**

 **Nana: 28**

 **Iemitsu: 30**

 **Vongola Nono: 59  
**

 **Reborn: 10**

 **That is all for the ages. So the reason Reborn is 10-years-old is because of the fact that I want him to be, but not only that, he won't get the curse, nor will any of the other Arcobalenos. Also Kyouya will be talking in full sentences only when it comes to Tsuna, Reborn, and a few others you will find along the way in the story, but not really to anyone else  
**

* * *

 _~pulse~_ I "see" Kyouya only shaking his head. I giggle a bit, and pat the space beside me. "Sit down with me Kyouya." I said, and he complied with my demand by sitting down beside and letting me use his lap as a pillow and he let me sleep. 'Now that I think about it. I still have on my Bandages...Oh well. I guess they are comfortable now. No use in taking them off for now.' I thought as I drifted off to sleep.

 _ **A few minutes later  
The House still  
Kyouya's P.O.V.**_

I heard the front door open and automatically put my arm over Tsuna, whom is still asleep on my lap, in a protective way. I will not let anyone hurt my little brother get hurt while I am around.

Though, instead of disruptions, all I heard was, "DEAR! You're finally home!" and "Hello dear I am home, where is our adorable Tuna-fish?" I raise an eyebrow at that. 'Tuna-fish? That isn't a nickname, that is an insult..' I thought to myself. When I heard Momma reply with "Oh. He is in the living room with Kyo-kun. Though I do think Tsu-kun is asleep and not awake, considering Kyo-kun is with him." She said in a thoughtful manner and instead showed everyone the way to the living room where me and Tsuna were.

I glared at the kid that was with them. He had a bad vibe to him that made me want to fight him, but I couldn't do that, not now at least, not with Tsuna around. Though, I was caught off guard when the kid returned the same glare back at me. This only made me want to fight him even more. "Who are you." I demanded from the kid that was with them. His glare softened up when he looked down at my lap, and saw Tsuna, but also had a smirk on his lips. "Name's Reborn. I am 10-years-old. And who are you and the kid asleep on your lap, whom is waking up currently." The now named Reborn demanded in return.

"Hn. My name is Hibari Kyouya, and the kid is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I am 8 and he is 6." I replied, thinking this is troublesome. I look down, and true to his word, Tsuna was waking up, though slightly rubbing at his bandaged eyes in his usual adorable demeanor, "Kyouya... Why is there so much noise from pesky people, other than momma?" Tsuna asked in a sleepy voice that spelled annoyance all over, I turned to Momma, and looked straight at her, as if to say, 'Get them out of here, because I do not want to be the one to witness the tantrum he can throw. And he is blind now, think of how much more damage will happen.' She seemed to understand, because after that she nodded and started to push them out of the room. "Come on, I will show you to the kitchen where the food is currently being set up." She said in such a calm voice, but one that had an edge to it that made you want to listen because of the promise of pain behind her calm edged voice.

"Kyouya...Can I go back to sleep? Or are they still here, because if they are, can you take my mom and get her out of the house for a little bit?" Tsuna asked to which I immediately answered with a, "They are no longer in the room, you can go back to sleep now Tsuna." He nodded and laid back down on my lap, and drifted off to sleep.

I look up when I heard soft footsteps, "That kid has some spunk. It amuses me to see such irritation, when they first wake up with such an adorable face. Though I was slightly caught off guard when I heard the edge in his voice along with the annoyance that was written all over his face." Reborn said with a smirk on his lips. I glared at him, but then tensed slightly when I felt Tsuna stirring, but relaxed when he didn't wake. I instead, just run my fingers through his silky hair, in a calming demeanor. "He has always been like this, but now that he is blind, he is especially easily annoyed if he is woken up by anything. I learned that just a few minutes ago when you guys woke him up by being loud." I said. Reborn had a sharp look in his eyes. "What do you mean blind? As far as I was told by his own father, he could see perfectly fine." He said. I only sighed. "It happened three days ago. But he only just woke up today. And then that piece of shit that is called his dad, showed up, and didn't even notice that he had bandages around his eyes." I said with annoyance and anger in my tone of voice. Reborn only raised an eyebrow at me, and then smirked. "Oho. So I see that we at least agree on something. That Iemitsu is a piece of shit." He said with amusement lacing his tone of voice. 'Iemitsu?' I thought and then widened my eyes a bit, caught off guard by his name. 'As in the Iemitsu who once tried to kill my mom and dad? As in the Iemitsu who left Momma behind with the burden of taking care of Tsuna all on her own?! As In the Iemitsu who doesn't give two shits above his own kid, but only his own job IEMITSU?!' I ended my thought process with anger and rage rolling off of me, but not seemingly bothering either Reborn or Tsuna.

Reborn gave me a smirk that spelled out that he knew exactly what I had thought about that entire time. "So, you're the boy who protected his parents from their deaths, by apparently, in his own words I quote; "He Bit Me TO Death." Does that sound about right, huh, Tsunayoshi-kun?" He asked Tsuna, and I looked at him in confusion, until I felt the boy in my lap stir and sit up. "That very well does sound like something he would say. Though, I am kind of surprised you actually figured out that I was awake. Though, let me ask, when did you figure it out?" He asked out of pure curiosity, while I was sitting here, dumbstruck that I didn't even notice that he was awake. "I figured it out about 2/4s the way into the conversation. Ya'know, when you let your shoulders bounce from tensing to relaxing so quickly, when I mentioned his name." Reborn stated. 'So wait, Tsuna was awake for over half of the entire conversation, and I didn't even notice?!' I exclaimed in my head. To which, I only received a nod from the both of them.

"At least you don't have that dangerous tone of voice that you had. Ya'know, when you first woke up earlier. You just had waves of irritation, annoyance, and rage rolling off of you, now I know not to be the one to wake you up. Imma let either Tetimo do that or, better yet, your piece of shit father. Deal?" He asked Tsuna with a smirk, along with a snicker, when Tsuna's reply was, "M'kay. Just make sure you video it and make a copy and give it to me." In a lazy tone of voice.

'I don't know whether or not I should feel worried or not.

Oh well, I'll let it be for now. If it gets out of hand, then I will step in and bite him to death for hurting my little brother and ruining the peace of Namimori.' I though to my self as I watched the two who were currently dancing.

Currently, Reborn is leading Tsuna in a blind dance, literally speaking a blind dance. I don't even know when this started. Last thing I remember, was Tsuna sitting beside me, chatting with Reborn and then the next thing I know the two are dancing. _~sighs~_ oh well.

 _ **Reborn's P.O.V.  
Tsuna's household**_

Me and that child of Iemitsu's, whom actually hates his guts already, have been dancing for about 25 to 30 minutes now. Even if he is blind, I doubt he is letting that hold him down. Though I am pretty sure he is quite depressed about losing his eye sight. I mean, I would be too, but that is besides the point. I am pretty sure that there is more to him than even he knows, and for some strange reason, I feel the need to help him figure out what those things are, because of the feeling that we will meet again some time in the future. I also felt this kind of pull that was coming from this kid. It was as if it was telling me to get near the kid, and never let him go, even if he is 4 years younger than me. Though, I still don't understand how we ended up dancing, but it just seems right to me.

I guess he agrees with me, because suddenly he pulled me and him into a pivoting twist, and then back to the simple box steps. I smirk in amusement, which I have been doing a lot more than before I met this kid. "So, Reborn. Where do you actually live, because you aren't from Namimori, so where?" He asked me. 'He's sharp for being only 6-years-old. But then again, he was able to befriend and tame the skylark demon of Namimori.' I thought. "You're sharp for your age kid. I actually live in Italy. My parents, if you are wondering about them, are both dead. Also my name in Spanish is Renacido. That is also my real name." I told him, all I saw him do was smile, not trying to look up, because of the fact that he couldn't tell where my face was, but he smiled nonetheless. "Renacido, huh? That is a nice name you have there, Ren." He said with a softer smile than before. 'It is hard to tell that he is actually only 6-years-old, and that only 4 days ago, he could see perfectly fine. I wonder what the cause was. Not gonna press on about it though.' I thought to myself.

As I was thinking, I guess I missed Nana entering the room, until I heard a little _~ahem~_ from behind me. I turned both me and Tsuna effortlessly, in order to face Nana, without having my back to her. She smiled at me with the same smile that Tsuna has been giving me. "Dinner is done. Kyouya already went into the kitchen, if you want any of the food to last, please come on into the kitchen." She said. "Yes Na-" I was cut of by her. "Call me Maman." She requested, so I only nodded in response to say that I acknowledge her request and has complied to it.

If there is any one thing I have learned from women, it is that if you don't listen, there will be scary consequences. "Okay, Maman. We are coming." I said as I ended our dance right there, though regretful about it, but instead took his hand and lead him to the kitchen table and helped him get situated beside me, and then I sat down.

The entire time, I could feel Iemitsu staring at me and his son. "Reborn, why does my son have bandages on his eyes? Did you do something to him?" Iemitsu asked me, instead of his son that is sitting right beside me, he may be blind, but he sure as hell isn't deaf! "Ask him yourself. He is after all right beside me." I said with a pressing tone in my voice, as I look beside me, only to see his fists in his lap and his knuckles already turning white with how tight he was clenching them together, and how furrow his eyebrows were from what I guess would be a dangerous glare, because of the way Kyouya was reacting. He got all tense and started to reach for Maman, as if getting ready to run and take her with him at a moments notice.

"Tuna-fish, why do you have a bandage wrapped around your eyes? Did reborn here do this to you?" Iemitsu asked him, in a tone of voice as if talking to some 3 or 4-year-old kid, and not that of a 6-year-old blind kid. "Do not call me Tuna-fish, give that nickname to someone who cares about their father, and because I don't care about you, I think you need to leave very soon after this meal. I do not even know who you are. I don't even know what you look like. And if what Ren here is saying is true, that you are my supposed father, then to tell you bluntly, I am blind. I can no longer see. This happened 4 days ago." He said with a dangerous edge that caused even his mom to tense up and reach for Kyouya too. I raised my eyebrow in curiosity. 'Why are they so tense, as if when Tsuna gets really pissed, something will happen.' I thought to myself with curiosity swimming in my mind.

Iemitsu looked as if he had been slapped across the face. I snickered a bit from his look. "I am your father and you will treat me as such. I own this house, and if you are going to act this way, as your father, I will take it upon myself to punish you." Iemitsu said humbly. It was then that I saw Kyouya and Maman tense up to their fullest and get up from the table and walk hurriedly towards the front door. I understood immediately why as I looked over to my side where Tsuna was. Only to see the harshest glare, and his bandages in his lap, I have ever seen in my entire life. It was enough to send a chill rippling up and down my spine. I got up and walked over to the front door and walked over after Kyouya and Maman.

 _ **Third P.O.V.**_

 ** _The kitchen_**

Tsuna started to giggle and snicker. Then looked up and glared his barest glare known for his nickname, Hell's Angel. "Hah?! My father?! You'll punish me?! The only one allow to even punish me in a parental way is my only known parent. Sawada Nana. My mother!" Tsuna said with a very harsh yet calm tone of voice. He clutched his bandages in his hands, and growled at Iemitsu. Teitmo ((I have no clue if I just spelled his name correctly. I am sorry if I misspelled it.)) Watched Tsuna with amazement, because of how mature he sounded and how he got Reborn to leave. But he had decided a while ago that he was going to watch how his external advisor act around his family.

* * *

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

 **Disclaimer at the end: I DO NOT OWN KHR. IF I DID, THEN IT WOULD OF HAD R27 INSTEAD OF EVERYTHING IT HAS NOW. I ONLY OWN THIS STORY AND THE PLOT LINE.**

 **Sorry for such a long time before this update. But I had a sort of writes block, but it is finally gone.**

 **As a way to make up for the long period of time that I was gone for, I give you a long chapter. Though, it is not the longest chapter to come, but it is going to be one of the longest that I will write for this story.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed it. So on your way out of this book, please:**

 **Comment, follow, and favorite.**

 _Word count: 4,817_

 _Publish date: 6:24 p.m. January 10, 2019_


End file.
